


Even After You Disappear

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he smiled.





	Even After You Disappear

I never created Superman TAS.

A few tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he smiled and figured Supergirl was going to be alive in his memory.

THE END


End file.
